Back to the Island
by BeckyAnderson
Summary: At 19, the last thing Becky Grant wants to do is go back to Isla Sorna. But when the Kirby's show up, all her plans gets thrown to the wind as she's tossed right back onto the island.
1. In the year

**So sorry about the delay, I know I said I'd have this up by Wednesday but I was called into work at 1:30 and didn't get home till 10. But here it is, and I hope you guys will enjoy it! Also, this is the third installment of the series so if you haven't read the First Park and Another Island, please do that first.**

The thing about automail is that you have to be very specific when designing it. Because of the metal, if you're out and about in high temperatures on a daily basis, you can get heat stroke very, very fast. Which happened about a month after recovery, which led me to have to get a coolant placed inside the leg. Another thing is that the metal is sensory, which is great because now you can feel when someone hits your leg or spills something on it. The bad part was that I was in a sensory overload and the paparazzi that stalked me and Dad had some very good shots of me rubbing my leg against trees, asphalt, my cat and Nick.

Nick and I got an apartment together down in Montana, much to Dad's horror. Our one year anniversary was coming up within the week, but he was in South America photographing the rain forests and its wildlife and I was on a dig with Dad and Billy. It didn't phase us much with the separation, both of us knew each others job and had trust in each other. We did Skype occasionally whenever we could get a connection, but that was only really once every few weeks. Which, again, was fine because we both had jobs to do. Him discovering life and me discovering death, a perfect parallel.

The "minor" situation in San Diego caused InGen to realize that the islands should be closed to the public for good. No longer could a cruise ship dock on the shores, no one was allowed to land their planes there to catch a glimpse of the prehistoric animals. It was remote, closed off to all except InGen itself. Which was how it should be, dinosaurs and humans weren't made to mix and as much as John Hammond wished for this, they never can.

They never will.

Ellie was waiting outside her house as I pulled into her drive way, Charlie was on her hip waving excitedly at me with his T-Rex toy. Both mother and son shared the same bright smiles as I got out with a grin and crept towards the two, a playful growl sounding as I neared them. "Look out, it's the Dinosaur Girl!" I crowed as I plucked him from Ellie and twirled him around in the air, his shrieks of excitement ringing throughout the quiet neighborhood.

"Put me down!" He giggled not at all looking like he wanted to be put down. I laughed and gave him a quick air toss before placing him down on the walk path. Charlie was still giggling as he ran back inside the house, both Ellie and I watched him disappear with fond grins.

"How are you?" Ellie said as she turned back to me, a fond smile on her face. Even after the five years that her and Dad had been apart, we still kept in touch and remained close. She helped me come to terms with my prosthetic leg during the four years I had it, and was there when I came out of the operation for my automail. She was still my best friend after all, we both cared about each other greatly.

"Good, we discovered a nest of raptors down at the site," I said with a shake of my head. "Billy's excited and Dad's annoyed that we only seem to find raptors."

"I bet," Ellie laughed softly. "How's Nick?" This was the common question whenever we were together, she almost never saw him and despite what she claimed, I knew she didn't think he was the right one for me. Somewhere in the back of her mind, I think she still believes that Owen and I could one day be a thing. That he could just swoop in and sweep me off my feet like a fairy tail. And I'll be honest, when I wake up alone in my apartment I wish that Owen was there briefly, but it's a fantasy and I'm happy with Nick.

"Still down in South America, he wont be back for another month. He said it might be delayed if they find something worth documenting besides the frogs and snakes down there." Ellie laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders before steering me inside the house.

"And your Dad?" Yet another common question. Ellie still loved my dad as much as she loved her husband Jack, she always will I think.

"He's good, I'm pretty sure he's adopted Billy as the son he could have had. Like I'm not manly enough," I scoffed mockingly as I flexed. I wasn't exactly manly, in fact the other day I had jumped onto Dad at the sight of a spider with a rather undignified scream. Though Billy wasn't any better, though he did try to kill it- as soon as it approached him he screeched and ran away. So really Dad has two wimps as children.

"You two got the speech tomorrow right? You think you can force him to come eat dinner with us before you two head over?" Ellie batted her eye lashes at me pleadingly. "I'll make your favorite, I promise."

"Like I have to force him," I snorted. "He'll come, don't worry. Even if we find a triceratops skeleton," I added half jokingly. Really Dad still loved Ellie, even after she left him. But he wasn't angry at all, he only insisted that they still remain friends. Now both he and I are considered the weird dinosaur people of Ellie's family.

"How's Ellie?" Nick's voice sounded weary over the phone, he was stressed and I knew he must have been tired. "And uh, uh, Charlie? How's he doing?"

"Ellie's good, and Charlie learned a new dinosaur fact today," I informed him as I stirred the Kraft mac and cheese. Dad and Billy were in the living room, both giving me privacy and arguing about what the patterns of a dinosaurs life was. Dad claiming that he's seen them in person and Billy saying that "a few deranged frogs cant speak for the rest". So really I was safer in the kitchen with Nick on the phone, otherwise they'd be bringing me into this.

"I still don't think Ellie likes me very much," Nick sighed.

"Nah, she loves you." She didn't.

"And your dad? How is he?" I paused and looked out into the living room. Dad had his book out and was quoting out of it, at this point he was too far gone.

"He's okay," I said. "Billy might disagree though."

"When does he not?" Nick laughed. Nick and Billy had a strange relationship, they both could joke around with each other and then turn around and try to fight each other. They were frienimies in a sense, they didn't quite hate each other but they sure as hell weren't friends.

"Be nice," I warned him playfully. "Anyway, what's up?" I asked as I dished up the mac and cheese, I would tell the two that dinner was ready when I was done talking to Nick. They'd live.

"We might be on the track to finding a family of chimpanzees," he sighed. "Which would be great if I wasn't ready to be home."

"Well, you could just choose to ignore them or deal with a few extra weeks and I'll make it up to you when you come back with a big home cooked dinner," Billy gagged in the background. "Shut up Billy!"

"Dinner sounds amazing," Nick said wistfully. "I gotta go, I love you."

"Love you too," I said before the call ended. It was like the two of them were poised to strike because when I turned around, both Dad and Billy were there with bowls in their hands and smiles on their faces. "The pots over there and no, I am not going to participate in your argument. Though Billy is right," I said with a sniff.

 **That's it for this chapter, the next one will have the movie plot.**

 **Also, if there's anyone who still likes the idea of Owen and Becky getting together it's still an option. As of right now, Becky and Nick are going to be together up until the Jurassic World interlude. What happens after that has yet to be decided .**


	2. No Force

**Thank you to those who voted! So far it looks like Owen and Becky will be the endgame, but the votes will stay open till the end of the Jurassic 3 arc so you still have time to vote your opinions.**

It was the simplest things in life that gave me joy. Watching Charlie play with his dinosaurs and watching Dad try to educate him while doing so was most defiantly one of them. Dad knew deep down that Charlie didn't listen to anyone when he played, but he persisted to teach the young toddler to not reverse the natural order.

"Actually, Charlie, those are herbivores," Dad began. "They wouldn't be interested in fighting each other. But these ones here," he held up his raptor and T-Rex. "These are carnivores and they really like fighting each other. They use their teeth and claws to rip each others throats out."

"Dad," I faked gasped as Ellie came up behind him with a smile.

"Alan, he's three. Let's wait till he's five."

"Oh, right. Sorry Charlie." Charlie turned back to his dinosaur throw down.

Slowly, I moved my Therizinosaurus besides Dad's dino-toys. "Now, would this be a reverse of the natural order if "thezzie" here fights these two?" I asked.

"You know the answer," Dad said with a look.

"For the sake of learning, answer it."

Dad sighed. "Since the Therizinosaurus is lacking much information, whether or not it is a herbivore is mostly theoretical. So it is possible that it was a carnivore, therefore yes, it can attack the velociraptor and tyrannosaurus."

"You hear that Charlie? Looks like you got a challenger!" I raised the Therizinosaurus with a growl, causing the toddler to squeal.

 **~~~line break~~~**

"Jack, say my name. Is my name Alan? Is my name Alan?" The parrot eyed Dad as he held out the peanut. After a long moment of silence, Dad returned to his seat in defeat. "He used to know me," he whined over Ellie's and I laughter.

"It's sad," Ellie sympathized.

"Here you go," Mark said as he placed the coffee pot on the table before sitting next to Ellie.

"So you know Mark's working for the State Department now," Ellie said.

"Yeah. What is it you do, Mark?" Dad asked.

"International relations, mostly treaty law and things like that."

Emily's cry sounded from the other room, causing both parents to begin standing. "Uh-oh. Call of the wild one," Ellie said with a small laugh.

"Here, I'll get her," Mark said, placing a hand on Ellie's shoulder. "You guys catch up."

"He's a great guy," Dad said after Mark left.

"Yeah," Ellie said with a shy smile. "So, what are you working on now?"

"Raptors, mostly."

"My favorite."

"Do you remember the sounds they made?" Dad asked softly.

"I try not to," Ellie whispered.

"Ellie, all of our theories about raptor intelligence, what they were capable of- we weren't even close."

Ellie leaned in, "tell me."

"We did cranium scans of a fossil skull," I said now. "We found what looks like a very sophisticated resonating chamber."

"So we were right? They had the ability to vocalize?"

"I'm convinced that's the key to their social intelligence," Dad said excitedly.

"Which explains why they could work together as a team." I added.

"And coordinate their attacks so that the prey wouldn't know what was going on."

"They could talk to each other, " Ellie breathed.

"To a degree we never imagined," I said.

"Ellie, they were smart. They were smarter than dolphins and whales. They were smarter than primates," Dad said with an excited smile, not noticing Ellie's alarmed look.

 **~~~line break~~~**

Dad was already in the car waiting for me as Ellie and I said our goodbyes.

"I hope we didn't bring up any unwanted memories," I said apologetically as I hugged her tightly.

"Not at all. It's been five years, I've moved past what happened for the most part, the nightmares are gone." She gave me a maternal look. "I'm worried about you. Last year you told me you had a panic attack just hearing a raptor. Are you sure you can deal with this research? What if it leads you back to the Island?"

"Well, I'll admit that last year I was rattled. But... those raptors were different than the ones at the Park. They didn't go searching for us, they only reacted to us when we invaded their territory. It made me think about the Park, about what went wrong and such." I shook my head and smiled reassuringly at her. "I can handle this."

She smiled and walked with me over to the car, leaning down to talk to Dad as he rolled down his window. "I just want to say, if you ever need help with anything- sometimes you forget to ask. So you can call me. Anything, anytime." She said to him softly.

"Sure," Dad said with a smile as he started the engine.

"You're still the best. I mean that."

"The last of my breed," Dad said jokingly. "I'm kidding," he added to me as he backed out of their driveway.

"I know that."

 **~~~line break~~~**

"Through the painstaking study of the anterior chamber in multiple specimens, we can determine the exciting correlation between the upper palate and the larynx. This lets us theorize- theorize, mind you- that the raptor was capable of sophisticated vocalizations which would have been a tremendous evolutionary advantage. Raptors were fierce, intelligent, and socially sophisticated. They were able to hunt in numbers and coordinate their efforts. Were it not for the cataclysmic evens with overtook them, it is entirely possible that raptors rather than humans would have become the dominant species of this planet," Dad paused at that grim note. "I hope this has been of interest. It certainly excites us as paleontologists. There's much, much more to discover. That is why we continue to need and ask for your support. Thank you."

I gave him a thumbs up as people slowly began to clap.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Grant," Dr. Ridgeway said. "Now, does anyone have a question?"

Everyone's hand went up. "Fine. Does anyone have a question that does not relate to Jurassic Park?" dad asked. Half of the hands went down. "Or the incident in San Diego which I did not witness." Nearly all the hands were down. "Yes, sir?"

"Your theory on raptor is good and all, but isn't all this conjecture moot? Once the UN and Costa Rica and everyone decides how to handle that second island, scientists will just go in and look for themselves," the guy asked with a cocky tone.

"Dinosaurs lived 65 million years ago. What is left of them is fossilized in the rocks. And it is in the rocks that the real scientists make real discoveries. Now, what John Hammond and InGen did at Jurassic Park is create genetically engineered theme park monsters, nothing more and nothing less."

"Are you saying that you wouldn't want to get onto Isla Sorna and study them, if you had the chance?" a woman asked from the row behind me.

"No force on Earth or heaven could get me on that island," Dad said with a sure smile.

 **~~~line break~~~**

"Well that went great," I said as I handed Dad the fried rice box. "You remembered to thank the audience then put a cocky man in his place."

"Funny," Dad said humorlessly. "If people stopped coming to my speeches just to try to ask about that damn park, it would save me many headaches."

"You cant blame them for being curious Dad. As far as they know, the dinosaurs on those islands are real dinosaurs. Only us paleontologists know that they are mirroring what we perceived dinosaurs to be over thirty years ago. All reptilian and not avian."

"I know, I know," Dad sighed. "That island will never be opened to the public. No Government official in their right minds would allow that."

I nodded, pushing down the shred of sorrow at that. Somewhere, deep, deep down I wanted to return to the islands. To see the dinosaurs again, to experience the thrill of them. It was a stupid thing to wish, because with every bright moment when walking amongst dinosaurs, there were double the horror.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I'll try to upload another chapter by Friday, but I have work tomorrow and Thursday so I'm not sure if I can make that deadline.**


	3. A Deal Worth While

**Sorry about the delay, work and stuff. How about I keep my updating to about once a week? Maybe twice if it's a slow week for me. Anyway, here's the next chapter please enjoy!**

When we pulled up to the dig site, Billy was already making the moves on one of the interns. Stephaney, I believe her name was. Either way, when we stepped out of the museums truck, Billy went from Mr. "smooth" to Mr. "I need to keep my job" in about five seconds tops.

It was beautiful really.

"So, how'd it go?" Billy asked us as he grabbed the props bag from the truck.

"Well, it's not too late to change your major, Billy," Dad answered with a weathered sigh.

"Not good, huh?"

"Worse," I sighed. "We're gonna have to pack up in four weeks."

"Three," Billy corrected. "I had to rent some equipment. Come here, I gotta show you guys something." He looked over to Dad. "You like computers, right?" I snorted.

"I like the abacus, Billy."

Inside the tent, we were greeted with the sight of a raptor skull on a monitor and a machine humming in front of it. "Meet the future of paleontology," Billy said as he rounded the machine to stand behind it and in front of us. "It's a rapid prototyper. I enter in the scan data from the raptors skull. The computer breaks it down into thousands of slices. Then this thing sculpts it, one layer at a time." The computer let out a beep and he grinned. "It's done."

Billy lifted the prototyper's lid and carefully lifted out the skull piece. "I give you the resonating chamber of a velociraptor. Listen to this," he placed the chamber to his lips and blew- the sound of a raptor's hiss coming out.

As Billy blew into the larynx, I felt the urge to hurl it against the hard Montana desert rise from deep within. Sure I knew I was safe, but I didn't think I deserved to hear this wretched noise, not after my two tours on Dinosaur Hell. "Very nice, Billy," I said instead.

"Wow. This is brilliant, Billy," Dad said as he took the larynx and observed it. "Really, it is. Sad to say, it's just a little bit late."

"Dr. Grant?" A mans voice sounded from behind us. Dad and I turned to see a small and thin man standing at the tents opening. "Paul Kirby. Kirby Enterprises," He shook Dad's hand. "Uh, my card. How you doing Billy?"

I shot Billy a "what the hell" look as Dad moved out of the tent. He shot me a "I'll explain later" look as he nearly dragged me out of the tent to follow the two.

"Well, um, first things, I'm a great admirer of yours, and I have a proposition I'd like to discuss with you," Mr. Kirby gave Dad a nervous smile. "Would you have dinner with my wife and me this evening? It'll be out treat."

"Well, that'd be great, but I'm tired. I've been traveling," Dad excused. "Maybe some other time."

"Believe me, this will be worth your while."

'We'd love to," Billy and I said together.

"Oh, terrific," Mr. Kirby exclaimed as Dad gave us his Smile of Doom. "That's the spirit. Good. This evening then." He nodded to us and quickly headed back to his car before Dad could correct us.

"What the hell was that?" Dad asked us, his tone tight and held the edge of anger/annoyance. The interns around us shuddered while Billy and I remained unaffected. Hell, this was nothing compared to his wrath after I came back from the Second Island. That was terrifying.

"You need socialization," I answered simply.

 **~~~line break~~~**

The Kirby's were probably the only people in the world to dress semi-formal to a bar. Sure it helped us in finding them, but it just made this whole thing stranger.

Mr. Kirby rose to greet us. "Oh, Billy, Becky, Dr. Grant," he said.

"Mrs. Kirby, how are you?" Billy shook hands with the blond woman sitting in the booth.

"Amanda, Billy," Mr. Kirby introduced. "So, what are you fella's drinking?" He asked us as we all piled into the left side of the booth.

"Ice Pick, Catfish," Dad told the waitress as she arrived.

'Two, please, Cat," Billy added.

"Coke," I said. I had another month to go before I turned twenty one.

"We've admired your work for years," Mr. Kirby stated.

"Really, truly inspiring," Amanda added.

"Amanda and I just truly love the outdoors. Heck, we've been to just about every adventure tour they can come up with. The Nile, Galapagos, K2."

"We even have two seats reserved on the first commercial flight to the moon," Amanda added. With that, my belief in them went down. There's no way they could do all this stuff and not be broke.

"And for our wedding anniversary this year we wanted to do something really special. Something-"

"Once in a lifetime," Amanda cut in.

'So, I've chartered an airplane to fly us over Isla Sorna and we'd like you to be our guide."

I felt my eyes widen in shock at the offer, and looking over at Billy I knew he wasn't expecting that either.

Dad coughed. "That's a very kind offer, Mr. Kirby, but I'm a very, very busy man," Dad began. "I can recommend a couple of guys who are really highly qualified that-"

"No, no, no," Mr. Kirby shook his head. "You're the best. You've seen these animals in the flesh, you and your daughter. There's no one that even comes close to you two."

"You wouldn't be able to fly low enough to see anything of any interest," I rebutted.

'Well, see? That's the interesting part because we have permission to fly low," Mrs. Kirby said. I nearly snorted, of course they had permission.

"How low?" Billy asked.

'Well, I'm no aviation expert, but a heck of a lot lower than anybody else, I can tell you," Mr. Kirby chuckled.

"That's hard to believe," Dad said with a soft laugh.

"You see, through my business dealings- imports, exports, emerging markets- I've made a lot of friends in high places. In this case, the Costa Rican government," Mr. Kirby said.

"Dr. Grant, you have no idea how important it is to us that you come along," Amanda's voice almost sounded desperate. "It would make all the difference."

"Mrs. Kirby, I-I-"

'And, of course, we'd love to make a contribution to your research here," Mr. Kirby cut Dad off. "So-" He pulled out a check book and pen. "I can write all kinds of numbers on this check, Dr. Grant. Tell me... what's it gonna take?"

A flash back to the RV way back when came to mind, John Hammond smoothly convincing Dad, Ellie and I to come to the Park. Just like that, I knew where the three of us were going.

 **Aand that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be the fated return to the Island. I'll try to get a chapter uploaded sometime this week. Also, the voting for the Owen x Becky is still on going. To those that voted, thank you.**


	4. Landing

**Here we go, chapter four after so many months. Again, I am so very sorry about the delay.**

I watched the dense clouds from my seat on the plane, excitement spiking just a little whenever I'd spot land or water. In the seat in front of me, Billy was cleaning his camera and putting it away in his bag.

"Even with what I pay you, couldn't you afford a better bag?" Dad asked him with a raised brow. I didn't have to look to see what he was talking about, I already knew the story behind Billy's crappy bag.

"No way," Billy said with a shake of his head. "This ones lucky. A couple years ago, some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand when this big updraft came and swept me right against the side, wham!" He smacked his fist into his palm to emphasize the hit.

"Wow, that does sound lucky," dad deadpanned.

I snorted.

"This strap alone saved my life," Billy went on as he picked up the strap. "Got hooked on a rock as I was falling."

"Reverse Darwinism: survival of the most idiotic," dad said with a shake of his head.

"Alan, I want to thank you for bringing me along," Billy said now with a sincere look.

"Yeah, well, the bones will still be there when we get back," Dad said easily. "That's the great thing about bones: they never run away," he gave the two of us a smile before leaning in, prompting us to do the same. "The truth is, you two got me into this, and I have no intentions on being on my own with these people."

Billy and I let out a chuckle as the three of us sat back up.

"Don't get too exited, Billy," Dad said. "Chances are we won't see a thing. It's your turn to be nice, wake me when we get there," dad said as he reclined and placed his hat over his eyes.

Billy turned backwards in his seat to look at the man sitting across from me. "So, how do you know the Kirby's?" He asked.

"Uh, through our church," the man answered. He turned to me. "So, tell me, what can we expect to see?"

"Herbivores more than anything," I answered. "We may get to see a carnivore depending on where we fly, it's possible that we could see a hunt."

"What kind of carnivores?" He asked.

"Well, there's tyrannosaurus, velociraptor, I think I remember seeing a carnitor on InGen's list," I said. "Why?"

He shrugged. "They were my favorite growing up."

An hour later, Udesky gave the announcement that we were almost to the island.

Billy reached over and shook dad's shoulder. "Alan, Alan," he said, smiling a bit when dad snorted awake. "Wake up, we're almost there."

I felt the familiar rush of childish excitement go through my veins as the hills of Isla Sorna rose into view. The smile on my face was mirrored on Billy's as the two of us peered out our windows.

At first there was nothing to be seen but dark, dense green trees. But the hype to see what I already knew was there swelled deep within. Passing over a cliff, I recognized Eddy's truck and felt the familiar pang of sadness for his death.

"Is that where your RV went over?" Billy asked as the cliff disappeared behind us.

"Yeah," I answered.

Below us the trees started to thin, and suddenly the valley was there and so were the dinosaurs. I could see a few triceratops grazing, a small herd of galluminus were beginning to run. A stegosaurus family lumbered their way towards some shrubbery.

"My God," Dad's voice sounded from above my head. "I'd forgotten."

Billy and I grinned, excited little laughs escaping every now and then as we took in the sight.

"I can see why you wanted to come back so badly," Billy said to me. "This is amazing."

"Just be glad we aren't landing," I said dryly. "First it's 'ooh' and 'aah' but then it becomes running and screaming." I made the mental note to thank Ian for that quote, it was a really good quote.

Billy merely laughed and took out his camera to be the photographer nerd that he was deep down. It was one of the few things that he and Nick agreed on, photography was the best.

Paul leaned over to Amanda. "We did it honey. We're here."

"Cooper, if you see anything, yell up," Udeksy called down from the cock pit.

"No, I thought I'd keep it to myself," Cooper called back.

"I'm sorry," dad said as he got into "tour" guide mode. "Everyone, if you look out the left of the plane, you can see a whole herd of brachiosaurs. In fact, you can see in the front of the group, the alpha male grazing there."

"Udeksy, Nash, how 'bout up front? You guys see anything?" Paul asked completely ignoring dad.

"Nothing yet, Mr. Kirby," Udeksy answered.

"You mean- Mrs. Kirby, look," dad tried again. "Out there you'll see a whole herd of triceratops-"

"Mr. Kirby," Nash interrupted. "We have a landing strip up ahead. You want me to put it down?"

"No, no," Paul said. "I told you, I want to circle first, see the whole island."

"What do you mean set it down?" I questioned as Billy sat back down and placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me grounded.

"You can't land here," Dad added. "What are you talking about?"

"Hold on, hold on," Paul said with his hand up. "I can explain."

"You cannot land on this island," Dad said louder as he undid his seat belt.

"It's gonna be fine," Amanda said now. "You just don't understand."

"Are you crazy?!" Dad stood up and began to make his way to the cock pit, Amanda and Paul standing up to stop them. Behind the three of them, Cooper stood up with his hand in his suit jacket.

"Dr. Grant will you please sit down-"

"Dad look out!" I screamed as Cooper brought the butt of a hand gun down on the back of dad's head.

Dad went down.

Billy held a hand up in a peaceful manner as he kept the other one firmly on my shoulder when Cooper turned to us. "Are you two going to remain calm."

"Absolutely," Billy promised.

The plane landed, and while everyone else got off, Billy and I stayed to be there when dad awoke.

"Those idiots," I muttered to Billy just as dad woke up.

Dad groaned as the two of us helped him into a sitting position. "Please tell me we didn't land," dad said with a glare to the front of the plane.

"Eric? Eric?" Amanda's voice answered his question.

"I think they're looking for someone," Billy said as dad moaned in annoyance.

Dad staggered to his feet, snatched his hat from his seat and stumbled towards the door. Billy and I followed him, the two of us exchanging nervous looks. Dad was pissed and there was no telling what he was about to do.

"Ah, Dr. Grant," Paul's voice sounded as the two of us exited the plane.

"Who hit me?"

"I'm so sorry we had to be so-"

"Who hit me," Dad asked again as he cut off Paul's apology.

"That would be Cooper," he answered as he pointed to the man who was now jogging into the forest.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They're setting up a perimeter to make the place safe," Paul said as if it was supposed to be obvious.  
These guys are good."

"On this island, there is no such thing as a safe place," dad said angrily. "We have to get back on that plane. Will you tell your wife to stop making that noise? That is a very, very bad idea!" He gestured to Amanda who was still yelling 'Eric' and 'Ben' into the bullhorn.

Paul turned towards her. "Amanda!'

"Ben?" She called.

"Amanda? Honey? Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea!"

"What?" Amanda turned towards us, still talking into the horn.

"He says it's a bad idea!" Paul yelled again.

"What's a bad idea?"

The loud roar answered.

"What was that?" Paul asked as the four of us stared wide eyed at the trees.

"That's a tyrannosaurus," Billy said as he moved in front of me.

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "It sound's bigger."

"We have to leave!" Udeksy yelled as he and Nash ran from the trees, making their way to the plane. "We have to leave now!"

"What's going on?" Paul asked as I tried to tug Billy and Dad back towards the plans steps.

"Get in the plane" Udesky screamed at us as Nash jumped in to start the plane.

"What about the other guy?" Billy asked as Udesky shoved us up the steps.

"Cooper's a professional. He can take care of himself," Udeksy answered.

Another roar sounded, this time more closer than before, followed by gunshots.

"Get in the plane! Hurry!" Udesky urged.

We barely sat down when Nash began to turn the plane around. As the plane accelerated I reached forward and grabbed Billy's hand, he gripped it with all the strength he had. The plane had just started to lift off the ground when Cooper came running onto the strip.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked when Nash kept going.

"That's Cooper!" Dad added.

The plane was about a hundred feet away when the dinosaur came out of the trees and snatched Cooper up. It was quick, I could barely make out what it was before the plane hit it's back, blood splattering onto the windshield.

"Fuel cut off!" Udesky said.

"We're going down!" Nash yelled.

The plane hit the trees, limbs beating the side of it as the wings were taken off and the windows cracked. At one point Amanda and I let out simultaneous screams. But, eventually, the plane came to a rest.

Slowly, we all looked around at each other breathing heavily.

Paul placed a hand on Amanda's arm. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Becky? Billy?" Dad asked.

"I'm gonna throw up," I groaned.

"Me too," Billy answered.

"We're okay up here," Udesky said. "Everyone just stay put. San Juan Approach, mayday! Mayday!"

"Who has the satellite phone?" Nash asked as we all made our way to the back of the plane.

"I do," Paul said as he wen't back to his seat. "I got it right here."

"I'm not getting anything. The radio's dead," Udesky reported.

Dad tried to open the door, managing to open it a good foot before it hit a branch. Peeking outside, he let out a sigh and shut it before looking back at us. "We haven't landed yet."

"At least we aren't in a car," I joked weakly.

Billy managed to give me a weak laugh while dad just looked at me unamused.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Next chapter will have the spinosaurus attack, I swear.**

 **Also, I am still doing the polls for who Becky will end up with, but at the moment Owen is in the lead. The polls will close at chapter ten, so vote by then.**

 **I'll try to get a chapter up sometime next week, but don't hold me to it. I'm working 40 hours a week so my free time is a bit jumbled at the moment. But I swear it won't be six months before I update.**


	5. Worst Place on Earth

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been writing and re-writing this chapter for a few weeks now, and it's just now at a good point for me. Hope you enjoy!**

We all stood near the back of the plane trying to figure out a way down while Udesky and Nash tried the satellite phone. The problem was that we were simply up too high for us to get down with minimal problems. It wasn't like the tree all those years ago, there was no cushion of safety by surrounding branches, this was a clear drop down to the hard ground.

The plane dipped forward suddenly, making the five of us stop our plotting. Just as Paul asked what had happened, Amanda let out a scream and began hitting his back repeatedly. We all looked at her as she slapped her husband's back, but she kept her eyes on the planes cracked windshield up front. We looked in the direction but couldn't see anything that could cause her to start screaming like that.

"What?" Paul kept asking her as if he couldn't fathom what could get her so terrified.

Then the plane started to shake violently forward, as if something was trying to tear it apart. Paul slowly made his way down to the cock pit where Nash and Udesky sat there screaming. Amanda began to slip down and grasped at dad's hands when he rushed to grab her. Both Billy and I grabbed the luggage netting for support just as the nose of the plane ripped away. And there it was, our source of torment waiting for us with a big, mighty roar.

Udeksy and Nash quickly ran inside the plane to get away, but Nash tripped over Amanda and went down. As he tried to get up, the strong jaws took hold of his thrashing legs and pulled him out of the plane with a wail. All we could do was watch in horror as the dinosaur dropped him and watched as he tried to crawl away, only to be stepped on and torn in half a moment later.

"Oh my God," Billy breathed with wide eyes.

The carnivore looked up at us and roared, and in our panic we all ran to the back of the plane to get away. The plane dipped backwards and, as we fell fast and hard, we all screamed.

Hitting the ground, we all fell onto each other with disoriented groans. Looking up, I could see a large blurry gray foot stalking past the new opening to the plane, and dread pooled in my stomach. And then we were rolling, the six of us screaming yet again until the plane hit the base of a tree with such force I nearly threw up on impact. Luckily, both Amanda and I landed in the chairs, unluckily we could see the dinosaur approaching us again. Amanda, not wanting to go through anything else the dinosaur had planned for us, quickly ran out of the plane with a scream, and dad was right on her heels to drag her back. Paul ran out after her too, though it was brief when he caught how close our hunter was to us because he quickly turned back to hide inside the plane. Dad and Amanda barely made it back inside just as the carnivore came to a thundering halt in front of us.

The plane began to roll again, and once again we all began to scream. And then the ever familiar thud of a heavy foot hitting metal came, and the seats above us slowly began coming down.

" _Not again_!" I screamed as glass began to shatter everywhere around us.

We rolled once more, and then the long snout came crashing into the side of the plane, tearing a huge hole and exposing us. As the huge head came in and out of the hole, we all moved towards the opening of the plane and out into the forest. As we ran, the sounds of branches snapping and birds squawking followed us. We hit a small clearing, and from there dad ordered us through a smaller opening where the branches would be too thick for the dinosaur to get through to us. I heard the thud of it hitting the branches, and it's angry roar chased after us as we continued to run.

Finally, we all came to a stop. All six of us were bent over, panting and red faced as we struggled to catch our breath.

"I think we lost him," dad said finally.

"For how long, though?" I asked.

Dad just gave me a look that begged me to shut up before turning around and pulling back some branches aside. From that, he revealed a large corpse of a half eaten sauropod. "It's okay," dad said to us as we all covered our noses with groans. "It's dead."

Of course, that was when the tyrannosaur poke his head up from eating to regard us.

"Nobody move a muscle," dad said as we all stared back up at the sub-adult in front of us.

The red roared, and we all scattered. Now, doubling back on our tracks we probably should have considered that the dinosaur that we were escaping from originally could be still following us. But that thought never crossed our minds, and so seeing the large carnivore waiting for us was quite a shock. Scattering once again as to avoid being trampled by the two, now fighting dinosaurs, we all tried to avoid being stepped on as we navigated back out of the clearing. Billy grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the clearing, both of us letting out a small scream when we caught sight of the young rex's neck being broken.

 **~line break~**

Dad hit Paul, sending him flying into the tree trunk behind him. Amanda quickly ran forward in between them, a hand outstretched as she begged dad to stop.

"It's time you did some explaining, Mr. Kirby," Dad said as he shook out his hand while Billy and I stood just behind him glaring.

Shaking, Paul brought out his wallet and handed it to dad, a picture of a young boy smiled up at us.

"We called everyone," Paul was saying. "We did everything we could, no one would help us. The Costa Rican government said that this was a no fly zone. The US embassy- that's _our_ US embassy- told us we should accept the inevitable. Can you believe that?!"

"You let a twelve year old go parasailing alone?" Billy asked as we looked down at the photo.

"No" Paul snapped.

"He wasn't alone," Amanda said softly. "He was with a friend."

"Ben Hildabrand," Paul said with a scoff.

"Paul and I divorced a year ago," Amanda finally said.

"Alright," dad said sounding as if he was tired of the back and forth. "So why me? Why _us_?"

"He said we needed someone who'd been on the island before," Paul said as he pointed towards Udesky.

"Yes," the man finally said. "But I did not tell you to _kidnap_ someone."

"I have _never_ been on this island," Dad finally grounded out.

"Sure you have, you wrote that book."

"That was Isla Nubar, this is Isla Sorna," Billy informed Paul. "Site B."

"I'm the only one who's been here, and I am damn positive that the crocodile with spine extensions wasn't here before," I said finally.

"You mean there's two islands with dinosaurs on them?" Udeksy asked.

"Oh, god, _please_ ," Amanda begged as Paul told the pilot to stay out of it.

"Okay," dad said bringing them back onto the focus. "How long have they been missing?"

"Eight weeks," Paul said as Amanda confirmed it.

Dad was quiet a minute before waving Billy and I over. "We'll go back to the plane, try to salvage whatever we can. Then we make for the coast," he said to us.

"Dr. Grant," Paul called out. "We're not leaving the island without our son."

"Then you can go look for him," Dad said as evenly as he could, though it was obvious that he was done with the conversation. "Or you can stick with us as long as you don't hold us up. Either way, you probably won't get off this island alive."

I knew he was trying to be dramatic and use scare tactics to shut the Kirby's up, but I couldn't help but shake my head in the background as he spoke. It's not impossible to get off the island without radio help, hell, I was a living example of that.

 **~line break~**

At the plane, Billy and I crouched down next the a muddy imprint left over by the dinosaur that attacked us. As Billy took pictures and studied it, I ran a mental check down the InGen's database.

"How would you classify it, Billy?" Dad asked as he joined us.

"Well, it's a super predator," Billy answered in thought. "Suchomimus," he made a snout mime before adding, "Snout."

"No," Dad shook his head. "Think bigger."

"Baryonyx."

"Not with that sail," dad held up a broken tooth. "Spinosaurus aegyptiacus."

"I don't remember that on InGen's list," Billy said as he took the tooth to study it.

"Because it wasn't on their list," I said now. "Which makes me wonder what else they were up to."

Billy suddenly zeroed in on Paul, who stood a few yards away and was hopelessly lost on how to put on a book bag. Looking between the two of them, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I knew that look, it was the look of a hunter who had just found a weakness in his prey. It was the look that Billy wore whenever he caught someone in a lie. Dad caught on fast and stood up with me, the two of us following Billy as he strode towards the struggling man.

"So, Mr. Kirby," Billy began as he drew near. "Tell me, when you climbed K2, did you base camp at twenty five or thirty thousand feet?"

Paul was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Th-thirty thousand. We were pretty close to the top."

"You're about a thousand feet above it, actually," Billy said with tight lips.

Paul was quick to recover and tried to defend himself. "No,no. That's actually a very common mistake-"

"Mr. Kirby," Dad said cutting him off. "There's no such thing as Kirby Enterprises, is there?"

"There's Kirby Paint and Tile Plus," Paul said finally. "The plus stands for bathroom fixtures. Uh, we're in the shopping center in Enid, Oklahoma."

"So I don't suppose that check you wrote us is any good?" I asked through his ramblings.

"Alright, now, now look-" Paul began to ramble again about how he was going to repay us.

"Oh, this is good," Dad said with a laugh. "This is good. Here we are in the worse place on Earth and we're not even being paid."

 **Okay, so, I'm so sorry for being gone for so long for the story. I hadn't forgotten it, but I have been too busy to really write anything on it until now. I'm gonna try to work on it and set up a decent uploading schedule once my work schedule balances out, so please continue to bear with me.**

 **That said, I've tallied up the votes so far for the endgame for Becky. At the moment, Owen is in the lead by three. But, voting is still going on until chapter ten when (hopefully) I'll get the movie portion done and can work on the transition into Jurassic World.**

 **As always, please leave me a comment or suggestion on what you'd like to see happen in the series or just words of encouragement. Those are going to affect how fast I upload the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all have a lovely day :)**


	6. Finding Ben

**Thank you so much for being patient with me! As promised, here's the next chapter!**

The hike through the forest was tense as the Kirby's tried to keep up with Dad's brisk and angry speed. Dad, in his righteous anger, had taken the lead while Billy and I hung out near the back to keep an eye out for anything lurking. The Kirby's had split up to separate sides of the group, Paul and Udesky on one side and Amanda on the other.

"I bet this is like deja vu for you," Billy said.

I shrugged. "I mean, the walk is kinda the same. Fast paced and all. But other than that there's less people, and the tension isn't over me destroying their campsite."

Billy cracked a smile, that was always his favorite story to hear, and grabbed my hand once he saw me beginning to fall behind. "Come on, woman. I'll carry you if I have to."

I let out a scoff as I picked up my pace. "Oh, _please_. My leg is 'too heavy', remember?" The automail itself wasn't actually heavy, at the most it was five pounds. And while I wasn't certainly the lightest person around, I wasn't impossible to carry as Nick loved to pick me up at any given moment. But Billy wasn't as strong as he liked to brag that he was, so anytime he moved to lift me there would be complaining and wheezing.

"I'm glad you made sure to add the air quotes," Billy said with a light laugh. "Let all the dinosaurs know that I won't win a fist fight." He let out a dramatic sigh as he cut in between Udesky and Paul.

"Eric!" Amanda suddenly called out.

"Quiet!" Dad hissed out.

"Would you stop that?" Paul asked her. "Dr. Grant says this is very dangerous territory."

"Maybe we should split up or something," She suggested. "We could cover twice as much."

"Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea," Paul shut down the suggestion.

"Dr. Grant," Amanda shook her head. "Dr. Grant says this, Dr. Grant says that."

"Well what's the use of hiring an expert if we're not going to use his advice?!" Paul exclaimed as both Billy and I ducked our heads to hide our smirks at the conversation. I would have thought that getting attacked by the spinosaurus would have scarred Amanda into being quiet but it appears not.

"Except Dr. Grant isn't looking for Eric. He's looking for the coast."

"Alright, fine! Go ahead and scream," Paul finally said. "And when that "tricycloplots" attacks you, don't come crying to me."

"Don't worry about that," Amanda muttered as she tripped over a log sticking out of the ground.

"What?" Paul looked back at her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"Never mind! God, Paul, just drop it!"

Udesky slowly walked over to Billy and I. "If we split up, I'm going with you guys." He told us.

Up ahead, dad announced to us that he could see something hanging in the trees up ahead. As we grew nearer we could make out that it was a parachute that had gotten tangled up in the branches. Amanda suddenly ran in front of the group with Paul on her tail to check it out.

"Eric!" She called out.

"Eric!" Paul joined in.

"Mrs. Kirby," Dad tried to cut her off gently, but when she ignored him and called out again he sighed. "Mrs. Kirby! The chances are remote that they're still in the vicinity."

Amanda took a deep sigh and went over to where Paul had picked up a life vest.

Billy and I approached dad and the parachute as he stared up at it in thought. There was a smell coming off of it, a smell that gave me a bad feeling even though I couldn't see the source.

"Hey, guys?" Udesky called out to the Kirby's.

"Hey, that's my camera," I heard Amanda say before a young boys voice cut through the air.

Turning, Billy and I went to join them in watching what was last documented of the missing pair with dad reluctantly in tow. "I shot this the morning they disappeared," Amanda explained to us quietly.

We watched silently as the film progressed from the nice family outing on the beach to the horror of seeing the boat become unmanned all the way to Eric being dropped from the chute once they landed. That was when it really clicked to me that even though Amanda was being annoying with her insistence to make noise, she was a mother who just wanted to see her child alive again. I glance over at her to see her close to tears as she clutched the life vest that her son once wore.

I looked down as my own mother trailed into my thoughts. She had been in a bad place all those years ago when she sent me off to dad, and after I lost my leg she seemed afraid to reach out to me in case I took a turn for the worse. It wasn't until a month after the San Diego incident, and of course almost getting eaten by the rex when she was on her way into block busters, that she reached out to me. Our relationship at the moment was shaky at best, but I had hope that it would get better in time. But I still couldn't help but wonder if she would be worried about me like Amanda was for Eric when she finds out that dad and I are missing as well.

"He's alive," Paul's voice said cutting through my thoughts. "I know he's alive."

"Can you fly one of those?" Dad asked Billy as we stood back up and turned around to regard the parachute again.

"Maybe," Billy answered after a minute of eyeing it. "As long as the sail isn't torn."

"Well, lets take it," Dad said as he walked towards it with Billy right behind him. "If we spot a plane, it might be a good way to get attention."

I hung back with Amanda as they began to pull the sail down, the two of us exchanging a small smile. There was the sound of branches breaking and then a half eaten skeleton came barreling down at us. Both Amanda and I let out shrill screams as the flesh rotten skeleton grinned down at us. Billy quickly ran over and pulled me out of the cords while Paul tried to quickly untangle Amanda from their grasp. Billy wrapped me in a hug as Paul finally freed Amanda only to have her run off.

"Get her back, Mr. Kirby," Dad told the man as he took me from Billy to give me a hug. My whole body was shaking from the experience, the gnawed and rotten face kept popping in my head every time I closed my eyes. "You're okay," dad whispered to me. "Go and take a breather, it'll be okay."

I gulped and nodded, walking shakily to the end of the clearing where Amanda and Paul had disappeared to. I could see them in the distance holding each other as I sagged against the tree. What I wouldn't give to have Nick here with me to do the same thing. I could handle being attacked by dinosaurs, I've done it so many times that I can get over it quickly. And I've seen blood, yes. I've seen Eddie's left over pieces from his run in with the parent rex's. But up until now I had never seen a dead body, I've never seen the rotten flesh, the teeth marks that dug into the bone. I put a hand over my mouth as bile rose up at the memory. I never wanted to see something like that again.

"Dr. Grant!" Paul suddenly called out. "You should come look at this!"

Dad took my hand as he passed by to take me further away from the corpse as he went to investigate whatever Paul had found. When we reached them, Paul simply pointed off to the side where a small stream could be heard. Frowning, I followed his finger to see several nests with eggs in them positioned in the mud surrounding the waterside. I gulped and looked over at dad, knowing that he had reached the same conclusion as I had.

"Raptor," he breathed.

I looked over just Billy came in to join us. "We need to go," I told him. "We need to leave right now before they come back and find us here with their eggs." I turned and quickly made my way out of the clearing. Behind me, I could hear the sound of branches being swept away and twigs snapping as they all made haste to follow.

"We're gonna find him," Paul was saying to Amanda. "Are you listening to me? We're going to find him. Kid's got resources. Remember what it was like to try to ground him?"

"Where's Billy?" Dad suddenly asked, causing me to stop and turn around. He was right, Billy wasn't with the group. We quickly doubled back and ran into him as he zipped up his camera bag.

"What are you doing?" Dad demanded as I punched Billy's arm.

"Ow," He yelped a he rubbed his arm. "I was photographing the nest, which won't happen again since slugger here bruised me."

"Oh, shut up."

"Don't do that again," Dad sighed as he led us back to the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry," Billy said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"If we loose you, it's just going to be me, junior and the damn tourists," dad said to him shaking his head.

"Stop calling me junior!" I called after him as he took the lead again. "And you stop laughing."

Billy only laughed harder.

 **And that's it for chapter seven! The next chapter will feature dinosaurs again, I promise. I wanted this chapter to explore the friendship between Becky and Billy (both of who will remain friends) since the other chapters don't really feature much of their dynamic as much as I'd like them to.**

 **And as for the voting between Nick x Becky and Owen x Becky, our boy Owen is in the lead by four points. Voting ends by (possibly) chapter ten when I finish the film portion of the story, so cast your votes by then.** **Any votes after I finish the film portion wont be counted.**

 **I plan to update between this coming Wednesday since I have two days off back to back, but if I don't please continue to bear with me. With the release of the second Jurassic World film coming up I'll probably update more frequently. As always though, leave a review to let me know what you like, what you would be interested to see, or just to say hello! I love reading the reviews you guys leave me :)**


	7. UPDATE

I just wanted to update you all on the story progress. I have written some for the next chapter but some things have gone down in my personal life that has me drained at the moment.

My grandmother had gotten into a serious car accident, which she has now recovered from thank God.

And then my cat, one that I had since I was three, passed away almost three weeks ago.

I'm not abandoning this story by no means. It's just going to take me some time to get over this hurdle in my life to do so.


End file.
